<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voices of the Blue Sea Star by capulette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272877">Voices of the Blue Sea Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/capulette/pseuds/capulette'>capulette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd-centric, Dreams vs. Reality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Mentioned Dedue Molinaro, My Unit | Byleth Has Emotions, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Swearing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, byleth really cares about dimitri, dimitri is a sexy schoolboy bad boy who seduces his professor, dimitri really loves byleth, no beta we die like Glenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/capulette/pseuds/capulette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a chapter from my longer work 'Cusp', but I think it can be a standalone~ Dimitri wants some time alone to celebrate with his Professor on her birthday and turns up at her door late at night. Dimitri successfully seduces his Professor, but needs help with the rest. Sothis always stops by at the worst times. Dimitri can’t get enough of his Professor, i.e. Dimitri and Byleth get down… all night. Dimitri’s cute sex talk, phenomenal stamina (crest of Blaiddyd woes) and his rough, sexy bad boy awakening. There are many orgasms. Starts off like a soap opera romance. It gets chaotic, incoherent and kind of random by the end… but it was my half-ironic 'artistic' attempt to reflect their mental states as the night transitions, gradually warped by sleep deprivation, delirium and Dimitri’s hyper-horny imagination. Poor Dedue probably heard everything oops, and all the exertion probably put Byleth into an early magical sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Voices of the Blue Sea Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Slight background: It is Byleth's non-canon birthday before her 'real birthday' is discovered. Byleth is a C-cup here because my childish imagination can't deal with the physics...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Dimitri runs his hand through his blond hair, pushing it off his forehead. A habit that Byleth associates endearingly with him. Today, it feels different. The grin that follows, as he looks up at her through messy bangs, is playful but also dark with some hunger; self-assured in a way that makes a shivery tingle zip through her whole body.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">*</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">‘The truth is,’ Dimitri is enraptured, and deeply aroused, by the way Byleth is biting her lip, ‘I just wanted you to myself, for even a little while today.’ He runs his hand through his hair and flashes her a grin. ‘I am afraid I’m not good at sharing. Especially when it comes to you, Professor.’ Her eyes widen, and her mouth opens slightly in surprise, but she doesn’t speak. Dimitri is on his feet and walking towards her before he fully realises it. He leans down, taking her face in his hands gently. ‘I think you know how I feel about you now. I can’t stop thinking about you, even though I know I should stop.’ Her breaths are growing shallower, her pupils dilating, her hands come up to hold his wrists. He brushes his thumb over the corner of her rose-coloured mouth, ‘Professor… can I kiss you?’</p><p class="p1">For a second, his heart stops with a painful ecstatic lurch— because she <em>nods</em>, eyes never leaving his— and then it restarts at a breakneck pace. He lifts her into his arms, kissing her roughly and desperately, suddenly afraid this moment isn’t real. Her legs wrap around his waist, then her arms slip around his neck, and hands twist into his hair.</p><p class="p1">Dimitri finds himself whispering a fervent prayer to the Goddess for her divine benevolence, during this month of her rebirth; her compassion for his agony, the blessing she has bestowed upon him in the form of his Professor… His fingers grip her thighs tightly, holding her against him, barely feeling her weight with the strength of his crest. But he feels the heat of her legs clinging tightly to him, and the sensation of her lips, finally responding to him, finally kissing him back as he has yearned for.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She is gasping for breath, chest heaving, the colour of her lips deepening to red. She unwinds her legs from him and he realises, stomach plummeting with disappointment, that she wants him to set her back down. He does so, heart twisting painfully, wondering if Byleth is going to reject him, whether she will tell him they have to stop.</p><p class="p1">Instead, she pushes him towards the bed, and he sits down breathlessly. Her cloak is thrown across the room. The silky material of her dress is clinging to every inch of her body, the curve of her breasts, her hard nipples, the dip outlined by the edges of her thighs. ‘You are so beautiful, Professor,’ he tries to imprint every detail of her into his memory. She is watching him too, with something like curiosity on her face.</p><p class="p1">Dimitri realises he is sweating. Yes, he is dreadfully hot. ‘Can I take my jacket off, Professor?’ he asks politely. She laughs at that, looking at him so fondly. She climbs into his lap and unbuttons his uniform jacket. He is transfixed by the sultry darkening of her indigo eyes. ‘Would you like me to take this off for you too?’ Her fingers dance across the collar of his white shirt. ‘Yes, please.’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Byleth tilts his chin and places an affectionate kiss on his mouth. His lips try to follow hers but she takes the lead this time. Dimitri drifts into a warm haze as she kisses the corners of his mouth, kisses his top lip sweetly before taking his bottom lip sharply between her teeth and pulling, then soothing it with kisses. He sucks on her bottom lip, wondering what she tastes like. His Professor’s lips part for him, her tongue flickering teasingly at his, exploring his mouth gently, then inviting him further into hers so he can follow her demonstrations. He is thrilled whenever he feels her smiling against his lips. It tells him that he is doing well and she is pleased with him. His heart leaps at her wordless praise.</p><p class="p1">She pulls away after a while, hands resting on his shoulders, eyes searching his face. ‘What do you want, Dimitri?’</p><p class="p1">‘I don’t want you to stop,’ he grips her hips harder, trying to pull her back. She gently brushes some sweat from his forehead. He dips his head to press kisses onto her neck, and distinctly feels a tremor vibrate through her body. He realises with satisfaction that he has found a place where his Professor is particularly sensitive. He nuzzles into her neck, kissing the underside of her jaw, tenderly kissing her pulse, scattering kisses and licking along her collarbones.</p><p class="p1">Words start spilling out of him in a delirious, incoherent stream. He is not sure if he is saying them out loud or if they are only in his head: <em>’I don’t want you to be with anyone else only me I’ll do anything for you I promise so stay with me Professor please please be mine I’m going mad all I think about is you I only want you I don’t want anyone else I’m a monster but stay with me please don’t leave me…’</em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He grabs a fistful of her hair, his other hand supporting the small of her back so he can tilt her back. He kisses the tips of her nipples through her dress, making her breath hiss as she grinds against him. ‘Professor? Please take off your dress. I don’t want to tear it and… I want to see you take it off for me.’ She climbs off him, amused by his insistent tone.</p><p class="p1">She stretches teasingly, and he realises with another surge of desire that she isn’t wearing undergarments. He undresses with unnecessary violence, then sitting back down on the bed, he watches breathlessly as she slips the dress over her head in one graceful motion.</p><p class="p1">Soft charcoal tresses tumble over pale shoulders. His breathing is erratic as his eyes travel over her beautiful, rounded breasts, perky brown nipples, the lean muscled plane of her stomach, the enticing swell and soft flesh of her hips that he loves digging his fingers into… then the downy triangle of dark hair hiding her sex from him. ‘Come here,’ he says hoarsely. She saunters over, her eyes bright and playful, ‘You know Dimitri, you are very cute when you are demanding.’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">*</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">‘I demand that you stop calling me cute,’ Dimitri complains, and Byleth smothers her laughter because that was extremely cute. She leans down and gives him a long kiss. She realises that if his first kiss was with her, this might be another first time for him. So Byleth wants to be as attentive as she can, to make sure he feels comfortable and loved. She cares for him too much to do otherwise.</p><p class="p1">And if she really is Dimitri’s first, she wants his first experience to be incomparable: a memory of her that he will not easily forget.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">*</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">‘I’m sorry Professor, I haven’t done any of this before. I hope I don’t disappoint you, I don’t really know much, Sylvain taught me some things but…’ Dimitri’s confidence falters as he confides this to her. But his Professor’s acceptance of him seems to know no bounds.</p><p class="p1">‘Do you truly want to keep going? I don’t mind that you are inexperienced, Dimitri. Things like that aren’t important to me. You are what matters to me. Since it is your first time, I don’t want to go any further than you are comfortable with.’</p><p class="p1">He kisses her stomach and presses his face into it. ‘I want to! I want you terribly, Professor,’ he kisses her stomach again. ‘I am just… so afraid that I won’t make you happy, I don’t think I could bear to look at you and see you disappointed.’</p><p class="p1">She kisses him slowly and reassuringly, caressing his face and neck. Then she rains light kisses over his face and it is so comforting. As if she is reminding him this is a happy time, to let himself be free, that the world is not going to harm him while she is there; always there to take his hand when he needs her.</p><p class="p1">He doesn’t deserve her, but he is going to selfishly hold onto her, until the day she no longer wants him at her side… Dimitri is shocked out of another melancholy train of thought by a flash of blinding pleasure. He looks down at Byleth kneeling between his legs. He watches, gasping and digging his fingers into the mattress, as his Professor’s tongue licks a slow wet stripe all the way from the base to the tip of his cock, holding his gaze the entire time. ‘<em>Fuck</em>, Professor…’</p><p class="p1">Her delighted laugh sends a thrill up his spine. The soft light of the candles casting the shadows of her eyelashes in relief on her cheeks. His heart hurts from how beautiful she is. ’Did you like that, Dimitri?’</p><p class="p1">‘Yes! That was— you are amazing,’ he can barely think of words. ‘Please don’t stop.’</p><p class="p1">‘You are always so sweet and polite,’ she runs her tongue over the head of his cock, ‘I really…’ she envelops it in her mouth then removes her mouth in one swift motion ‘like that about you, Dimitri.’ As he moans at her torture, she places a sweet kiss on his tip that nearly makes him come all over her face, but he bites his tongue to stop himself.</p><p class="p1">That reprieve doesn’t last long, because now her head is bobbing slowly up and down, taking him deeper and deeper into her throat, releasing at the top each time to catch his gaze. Dimitri thinks he might lose his mind, holding her long hair off her face so he can keep watching her. Meeting her eyes makes the sensations intensify painfully. He is reaching the end of his tether.</p><p class="p1">‘I think I’m…’ He can barely get out a sentence because she starts moving faster. ‘Professor! That feels incredible,’ he grips her hair tighter. ‘I love you so much.’ Her eyes flicker up at his words, before she hits the rhythm she had been building him up to, and then he is moaning so loudly, he doesn’t even care if someone hears them. The idea seems increasingly like a good one: maybe that way everyone will know the Professor is <em>his</em>, that he is the only one who can see her like this…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It is lucky that not many things faze Byleth, because Sothis chooses that opportune moment to appear.</p><p class="p1"><em>‘Hohoho! Oh my…’</em> Sothis sits beside Dimitri on the bed and looks down at Byleth, swinging her legs playfully.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Sothis, you are the worst!</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>‘Excuse me! I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. And it is my birthday too, don’t be so rude!’</em>
</p><p class="p1"><em>I’m sorry… Happy birthday.</em> Byleth is very fond of her, in spite of her atrocious timing.</p><p class="p1"><em>‘I must say, I certainly did not expect to find you celebrating… like this…’ </em>Sothis floats around Dimitri, curiously appraising him.<em> ‘Well, I am not disappointed.’</em></p><p class="p1"><em>Can’t you come back later? </em>Byleth groans internally.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">‘I want to come in your mouth, Professor— let me come in your mouth, Professor <em>please.</em>’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>‘Hmm, are you going to let him?’</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Sothis!!!</em>
</p><p class="p1"><em>‘Fine, fine!’</em> Sothis leaves, cackling gleefully.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Dimitri feels Byleth smile, and then murmur ‘mmm-hm’ against him. That sensation sends him right over the edge. His vision goes white and he comes hard, gasping back tears, filling her mouth, both hands twisting in her hair. This is <em>nothing</em> like what he had ever managed on his own. He watches a little self-consciously and worriedly as Byleth swallows and gasps. His entire body trembles violently and he buries his face in her hair, tenderly kissing the crown of her head.</p><p class="p1">She reaches and drags the towel from her chair. He takes it from her and gently wipes her clean, pressing kisses over her whole face, then kissing her mouth passionately, raising her up from the ground and back into his lap. ’Are you alright, Professor? Was that too much? I hope it wasn’t disgusting for you. Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry…’</p><p class="p1">Byleth places her fingers on his lips. ‘You don’t have to apologise. I didn’t do anything I didn’t want to. And it wasn’t disgusting…’ she sighs. ‘I have lost track of your other questions, Dimitri.’ Dimitri looks at her adoringly. ‘But seeing your face, knowing that you felt good,’ she smiles as he grows increasingly shy. ‘I liked that I was the one causing those adorable expressions (Dimitri glowers, pinching her hips)— owww, I mean you were making very sexy faces! I also really need some water.’</p><p class="p1">She walks to the pitcher on her desk and pours a glass of water for him, before pouring some into a teacup for herself. That scene… his beautiful Professor, her naked body bathed in soft light, drinking water from a teacup. It is oddly poignant and he stores it safely away in his memory.</p><p class="p1">When she returns to him, he tosses her onto the pillows, and her breath leaves her in a surprised exhale. Before she can catch her breath, he is devouring her mouth, kissing her until she is lightheaded. A perk of the crest of Blaidydd, he explains to her: boundless stamina. Dimitri intends to keep her up all night.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Sothis giggles in the back of her mind. Byleth realises she doesn’t truly mind Sothis being there, bearing witness to these moments in her life. Sothis is a part of her, in all senses of the word. The one who knows the deepest parts of her mind. Her oldest and most intimate friend. <em>You have always been there with me, awake or asleep.</em></p><p class="p1">
  <em>‘Not that I intend to watch you making love to the Prince, but those thoughts make me happy. Thank you, little one.’</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">*</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Dimitri raises his handsome face from between her thighs, eyes glazed with desire, his mouth and chin shining with her wetness. He smiles at her before his head dips back down, his tongue sending another quivering wave of pleasure through her. Dimitri is growing steadily more confident and sure. Diligent as always, he had watched seriously as she showed him where to touch her, and what felt best for her. Before long, he started adding his own observations, repeating the actions that had gotten more response from her, finding the places that made her moan louder, tremble, pull his hair harder.</p><p class="p1">His grip on her hips is probably going to leave bruises. The thought arouses her even more. She realises she is hopelessly under Dimitri’s spell. His alternation between tender reverence, gentle touches and earnest, joyful affection; and his rough passion, desire for dominance, his unpredictable strength, make her feel as if she has the power to push him to the brink where he loses all control.</p><p class="p1">’Dimitri, you are so… oh gosh, so…’ He looks up with a smirk, ‘Yes, Professor?’</p><p class="p1">‘So— ahhhh!’ She is swiftly cut off by Dimitri mischievously taking her extremely stimulated clit into his mouth and sucking hard. She orgasms instantly, screaming before clapping a hand over her mouth and whimpering instead. Dimitri chuckles against her, helping her ride through her climax with his mouth, tenderly holding her shaking thighs. Wiping his face on the back of his hand, he leans forward and kisses her deeply, smiling when she wraps her arms and legs around him and showers him in a torrent of kisses.</p><p class="p1">‘Does that did mean I did well?’ he pushes her hair out of the way, lowering his head to her breasts and taking a nipple into his mouth. ‘Yes,’ she sighs, eyes closing at the gentle sensation. ‘It was wonderful. Thank you.’ She plays with his hair affectionately, quipping, ‘This is why you are my favourite student.’</p><p class="p1">‘Anything for you, Professor.’ His mouth moves to her other nipple. ‘But it is still thanks to you. You remembered that I learn best during our private training sessions.’ She ponders his statement a little. ‘That joke wasn’t too bad,’ she teases him. He bites down hard on her breast and she feels the hard palm of his hand on her stomach, before it moves downwards, his fingers slipping through dark hair to play with her clit again. ‘I want you,’ he watches her intently as he slowly inserts a finger into her, adoration mingling with lust on his face, when she cries out and arches against him. ‘Are you tired, Professor?’</p><p class="p1">She rolls her eyes at him, pulling his face back to kiss him. She manages to flip him onto his back, sitting triumphantly on his stomach as he stares at her, heart beating out of his chest.</p><p class="p1">She lets him run his hands over her stomach and chest, squeezing her sore breasts that he has marked all over with purple bruises. He looks far too pleased with his handiwork, so she flicks him on the forehead. ‘OW, Professor! That was mean!’</p><p class="p1">‘I’m so sorry, Dimitri,’ she murmurs, letting his tip brush against her inner thigh, making him moan, ’Dear Goddess!’ He reaches down again, rubbing two fingers along her wet folds, then pushing them inside her. He holds her in place with his hand tangled in the hair at the nape of her neck, making her squirm and moan into his mouth as he starts pumping his fingers in and out.</p><p class="p1">‘You’re so wet, Professor. Is it for me?’ his voice is a little shaky. ‘Yes,’ she gasps, as his fingers drive her to oblivion.‘I want you inside me, I want you to fuck me Dimitri, I want you to fuck me so hard that I scream—’</p><p class="p1"><em>'</em>Professor, please show me what to do,’ he begs between kisses.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Byleth looks at him thoughtfully as she feels Dimitri’s hard erection against her back. She disentangles herself from him, arranging herself so he can have an unobstructed view of what she intends to do next. He wonders how he can help her, but she smiles and says ‘Don’t touch, Dimitri. Just watch’. So he just watches as she leans backwards and props herself up with one arm behind her, between his legs on the bed (of course she is strong). Her legs are bent, her feet on either side of his waist. Dimitri’s blue eyes are so wide. His imagination would never have come up with a vision like this. She arches backwards, her body nearly horizontal, as she starts raising and lowering her hips. Dimitri is dry-mouthed, watching her rub her wet pussy up and down against his erection; watching her folds spread out, her wetness lubricating him. Her other hand squeezes her breast, and she shifts her hips, changing the angle of her movement.</p><p class="p1">Since this is for her, it is much easier for Dimitri to hold on for longer. Sylvain was right: he really does want to see Byleth’s pleasure more than pursue his own. Dimitri decides this is an excellent position.</p><p class="p1">Then her breaths start coming in harsh gasps, her eyes are squeezed tight shut, and her head tossed back, her long hair falling over her shoulders to brush against his legs. Dimitri realises his beloved Professor is about to climax just from rubbing against him and that… is entirely too much for his brain to handle, bringing him to his peak again immediately.</p><p class="p1">Byleth realises this, and the smile she gives him is exquisite as they lock gazes again. Soon, the room fills with her unrestrained moans, growing louder and louder as her hips snap up and down, not looking away from his eyes even for a second as she cries out again and again and again.</p><p class="p1">Dimitri is so close. Suddenly, she is pulling him up. ‘Kneel,’ she gasps, her voice full of want. As he does so, she lies on her front, taking him in her hand and helping him to his climax. He has a vague idea of what she might want? She opens her mouth and licks her bottom lip— ‘Oh <em>fuck</em>, Professor!’ Her mouth latches onto the head of his cock and he grabs her head, his eyes squeezing shut, gasping ‘Professor Professor Professor’ when he fills her throat with cum. Dimitri’s orgasm lasts for an inordinately long time, shuddering through him as he thrusts long and slow into his Professor’s mouth, pushing her head onto his cock.</p><p class="p1">He collapses onto his back, pulling her up on top of him. She kisses the centre of his chest before laying her head down, fingers lazily dancing over his toned stomach. ‘You are amazing,’ he breathes. She smiles, propping her chin on his chest to look at him. He blushes furiously when she says, with a crinkle of her eyes, ‘I just really like your face when you come in my mouth.’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And now, he is ready to go again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">*</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">It is time to put his education to use, Dimitri decides. His nails are digging deep into her flesh. She is moaning into her pillow, his Professor’s beautiful ass is raised in the air for him. Dimitri spreads her cheeks, using his thumbs to separate her pink folds. He starts to lick in long, slow stripes, flicking her clit with his tongue at intervals, like Sylvain had instructed him. It seems to be working because his Professor is crying out with pleasure, and her legs are wobbling.</p><p class="p1">Dimitri feels immensely satisfied, recognising for the first time that he is the one affecting her like this. His excitement has long won over his nervousness. Their elongated foreplay has done wonders for his confidence and he is <em>dying</em> to fuck her, to make the dormitories ring with her screaming his name.</p><p class="p1">‘Professor, are you ready?’ He rubs the head of his cock against her wetness and she whimpers. He is so incredibly aroused. ‘I have dreamt of being inside you since the first moment I met you, Professor. You drive me mad.’ He leans over her back to grip her hair and turn her face to the side, kissing her deeply. Her lips are deliciously swollen from their kisses. <em>Oh Goddess, this is bliss, I never want to give her up to anyone else</em>. ‘Professor, you are so beautiful,’ He buries his face in her ass, pushing his tongue between her folds, rolling her sensitive clit with his thumb—</p><p class="p1">‘Dimitri,’ she sounds like she is sobbing, ‘I want you to <em>fuck</em> me. Why did we wait so long? We should have fucked the second we saw each other. FUCK the bandits!!!’ Dimitri nearly chokes on his laughter, while Byleth giggles deliriously. He collapses on top of her, squeezing her as he laughs. They roll over each other on the bed, kissing between laughs as it seems to get funnier the more they laugh. He adores her! He smothers her face and neck in kisses, then kisses her smiling mouth.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">‘…zzz.’</p><p class="p1">‘Nooo, Professor! You can’t sleep yet!’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">*</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">‘DIMITRI!!!’</p><p class="p1">She is screaming. He has made the Professor scream, just like she asked!</p><p class="p1">His body is reverberating with his unrestrained desire for her. He grips her ass with one hand, positions himself with the other, and thrusts into her all the way, completely filling her up. She feels so <em>divine</em>, he is so lightheaded, he is going to create a new religion and she will be his deity.</p><p class="p1">He takes her gorgeous ass in both hands now and starts moving, slowly at first, then he gradually increases his pace. She feels so incredible! ‘Oh fuck, <em>Professor</em>, you feel so good.’ Her bed is the Land of Pleasure. He is fascinated, watching himself slide in out in out of her beautiful pink so-heavenly-it-feels-like-sin pussy. He is fucking her with all his strength, but she isn’t breaking?? She isn’t cursing him, she just wants more of him. He knew she was amazing. <em>Thank you, Goddess, thank you thank you</em>…</p><p class="p1">She is wailing his name, begging him to go harder harder faster faster ‘DIMITRI FUCK ME!!!’ He can’t stop his loud moans anymore, losing his sanity from the overwhelming sensation of her tight pussy taking all of him in, warm, wet and it is <em>her</em>, <em>he is inside his Professor</em>??? It is utter heaven. She is heaven. The room, the entire world is completely quiet, no ghosts no nothing, just their voices and that delicious maddening slapping sound.</p><p class="p1">She seems happy, he is making her happy, he feels almost tearful. His Professor is smiling, screaming ‘YES YES YES DIMITRI AHH <em>YES</em>!!!’ He laughs, kissing her spine fondly, because surely she has woken the whole monastery by now. That doesn’t bother him, he wants everyone to know after all.</p><p class="p1">And she is about to get louder, he thinks wickedly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His sweaty bangs are flopping against his brow and he pushes them away impatiently. She is stifling herself against the pillow again, so he reaches down, takes a handful of her hair and pulls her head back roughly so he can hear every single sound. He throws the pillow angrily across the room for good measure. ‘I want to hear you, Professor! Be as loud as you want, don’t be scared, I’ll protect you!!’</p><p class="p1">She is crying out, convoluted words tumbling from her beautiful lips, punctuated by her screams of pleasure as he thrusts into her mercilessly now: ‘Dimitri what are you doing to meeee FUCK so good you feel so good AHHH!!! Dimitri I love having you inside me DIMITRI harder harder please HARDER you are so good this feels— oh gosh DIMITRI I LOVE YOU… INSIDE… ME!!!’ He will never let anyone else have her.</p><p class="p1">The bed is slamming into the wall. They have probably 100% definitely woken Dedue, but Dimitri guiltily tries to ignore that possibility. <em>Wait, Dedue can’t hear, he is deaf</em>, his brain assures him. Oh, of course, Dimitri thinks, relieved. How did he forget?</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She is clenching around him, screaming as her orgasm explodes through her— he keeps fucking her relentlessly, he won’t let her pleasure end— her ass is bouncing against his hips, his Professor is just so perfect— she climaxes again almost immediately, sobbing his name. Dimitri dips his head to capture her lips again, continuing to fuck her through her orgasm, suspending her in endless ecstasy— he wants her to feel so good she will never think of anyone but him EVER AGAIN. He carries her to trembling blissful ecstasy five more times. She is so sweet and sleepy, it makes him want her even more. <em>Just a little more</em>.</p><p class="p1">Pulling himself out of her, he grins as she moans at the loss of his cock. He flings her onto her back, kissing her madly, pouring all his love into his kisses.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He was right when he guessed that her body could bend in ways that most others couldn’t. His lovely Professor teaches him what to do as she always does. She is up against the headboard, facing him, her dark eyes full of love and want only for him. She grips the headboard to hold herself up until he lifts her ass, she raises her legs straight against one of his shoulders, <em>this is interesting</em> he thinks before he presses up against her and pushes slowly into her pussy.</p><p class="p1">She bends nearly in half, and the sight drives him to the edge of madness for the billionth time that night. Her moans are so soft and happy now, as he thrusts long, slow and gentle into her. This new angle is making him see stars. The Professor is so clever! This feels amazing! He is getting close now and so is she, the excitement in her eyes mirrors his. </p><p class="p1">‘Professor, I’m going to come… Will you let me come inside you? Please, Professor, I want to come inside you so badly, please please please let me come inside you.’ She smiles her brilliant, heartbreaking smile at him and runs her hand through his hair, he loves when she does that. ‘Yes,’ she says simply, and he kisses her, desperately in love with her. So kind and beautiful, his Professor, his beloved, his beloved Professor. He speeds up now, faster faster faster, their moans intermingling, growing louder, crazed by their shared sensations. The bed is crashing thunderously into the wall now, luckily Dedue won’t hear it and fingers crossed the bed doesn’t break…</p><p class="p1">She comes first, screaming his name, jerking her hips and shuddering exquisitely on his cock. That is what sends him plummeting off the edge to join her. Holding her ass up against him with one hand, the other on the headboard to steady himself, he thrusts hard into her a few more times— his orgasm so intense that he cracks the headboard with his hand. But he doesn’t notice, moaning with euphoria and endless longing for her as he fills his Professor with his seed. The hot sensation of his cum spilling into her intensifies her own elongated goosebump-raising orgasm. Their bodies tangle together, sharing a sweet kiss and settling comfortably against each other, exhausted… well, he isn’t <em>that</em> exhausted, he is pretty sure... no, he is definitely exhausted. ‘Professor, I love you…’ But she is already fast asleep.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">— 7th of the Blue Sea Moon 1180, and part of 8th of the Blue Sea Moon</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>